I need to see him once again
by Kaixila
Summary: Trata de una historia Akuroku muy tierna. Roxas tiene una visión de Axel y este se le aparece. A partir de ahí, nuestro rubio tratará de encontrarle desesperadamente. Historia Yaoi.
1. remember

**Weeeno, aquí les traigo lo que es el comienzo de mi primer fic. Coniene YAOI y es un fic AkuRoku. Espero que les guste a todos.**

CAPÍTULO 1: REMEMBER

Eran las 7:34 P.M., y Roxas se encontraba en el Solar deportivo con Hayner jugando al Struggle. Hayner le llevaba una ventaja de 28 esferas cuando de repente se paró en seco y miró a Roxas. Este último se encontraba mirando el cielo, como perdido en su mundo. Hayner se acercó y le dijo suavemente al oído:

-¡BU!

Roxas sacudió la cabeza y ,sonrojado , miró al otro rubio.

-Espabila tío-le dijo Hayner-. No te he visto tan distraído en un combate de struggle desde que te conozco.¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando?

-Ehm...yo...no recuerdo que estaba pesnand...-entonces se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de un chico pelirrojo, pero el recuerdo estaba borroso-. Yo...necesito descansar.

-¿Eh?, ¿Ya estas cansado, tío?- Hayner parecía extrañado por lo que le dijo Roxas, tan solo llevaban 5 minutos como mucho jugando. Roxas entonces soltó el struggle y se fue cuesta arriba- ¿Pero a dónde vas, Roxas?.

-Esto...-Roxas se detuvo y giró levemente la cabeza- Mañana quedamos, ¿Vale, Hayner?

-Va...vaaale.

Roxas siguió la cuesta cabizbajo, pensando de nuevo en ese extraño recuerdo que se le vino a la mente. Entonces, al no mirar hacia delante, se tropezó con un hombre encapuchado:

-Oh...-Roxas miró hacia arriba-Per...perdone usted.

El encapuchado se retiró sin mediar palabra.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y siguió subiendo la cuesta.

Al llegar a su habitación se lanzó a la cama bocabajo y hundió la nariz en la almohada. Entonces notó una presencia en su habitación y se dio media vuelta para ver quien era. Aquel encapuchado de antes.

-Oiga, de verdad, yo no quise...-intervino Roxas, preocupado.

-No es eso-le cortó el otro-. Te he estado buscando.

-A...¿A mí?

-Sí, ven conmigo-el encapuchado dejó ver su rostro. Tenía el pelo largo y desafiando completamente todas las leyes de la gravedad, de un color rojo intenso. Sus ojos verdes le miraban fijamente-. Me llamo Axel, ¿Lo captas?

Axel le tendió la mano y Roxas estaba indeciso, cuando una voz se oyó en su habitación:

-Roxas, cariño, la cena está lista.

Axel entonces desapareció por un extraño portal.

-Mierda...-dijo Roxas entre dientes-.¡Ya voy, mamá!

En la cena, Roxas daba vueltas al puchero con la cuchara, pero sin ni siquiera probar bocado. Pence, que se había quedado a comer hoy en su casa, engullía como pocos se han visto y le dijo a Roxas:

-Rofzaz, fe te va a emfriaz, fi no lo kerezf dáfmelo a mí(Roxas, se te va a enfriar, si no lo quieres dámelo a mí).

-¿Eh?-Roxas había vuelto a su mundo-. No...ya como, ya como.

-Cariñín, últimamente estás muy extraño, ¿qué le pasa a mi nene?, ¿qué le preocupa?

-Mamá...

Pence no podía aguantarse la risa y casi se atraganta él solo. El padre de Roxas estaba leyendo el periódico:

-Chicos, tened cuidado, dicen que hay un misterioso encapuchado y que pasan cosas muy raras últimamente en la ciudad.

-¡Axel!- dijo Roxas chocando los puños contra la mesa y levantándose de golpe. Tiró varios vasos y su puchero por el suelo. Todos se quedaron mirándole con caras extrañas.

-Roxas, ¿te pasa algo?-le dijo su padre.

-Nno...nada, no importa- Roxas se fue a su habitación.

-En fin...

-Bueno, yo me voy ya-intervino Pence-. Muchas gracias por todo, la comida estaba deliciosa, señora.

-Gracias a ti. Anda, ve a despedirte de Roxas que esta muy raro.

-De acuerdo.

Roxas estaba en su habitación, otra vez tirado en la cama, rojo como un tomate y la mirada perdida. Estaba bocabajo y tenía una mejilla reposando en la almohada.

-Axel...no se por qué...quiero volver a verle...

-¿Se puede?- era la voz de Pence, ¿desde cuándo estaría allí?- Oye Roxas, ¿qué mosca te picó en la cena?

-¡PENCE!, ¿Cuándo has llegado?

-Ahora mismo, tu madre me pidió que subiera a verte, estás muy raro, colega.

-Nnno...no me pasa nada

-Oh...¿Te enamoraste de alguna chica? Cuenta, cuenta...

-¿QUÉ?, ¡yo no me he enamorado de ninguna chica!

-Oh vamos, ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras-hubo una leve pausa- ¡VENGA!

-Dios, qué pesado eres.

Sonó el teléfono móvil de Pence, la melodía era "working together"

-Ah...Hola mamá...Sí mamá...Sí mamá...Vale mamá...Adiós mamá...-Pence cortó la llamada y guardó su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón-.Mi madre ya me está echando la bronca. Mañana nos vemos, ¿vale, Roxas?

-Vale, adiós- Roxas saludó con la mano y vio desparecer por la puerta a su amigo.

Se preguntaba qué era exactamente lo que le pasaba con Axel. Era algo extraño. Nunca lo había visto hasta hoy, pero desde hacía varias semanas veía su imagen en su mente, cada vez con más nitidez. Cuando lo conoció sintió algo en el pecho, algo que le decía que tenía que irse con Axel y abrazarle...ese sentimiento se incrementaba a cada segundo, no podía pensar en otra cosa...Tal vez se había enamorado de él, aunque solo lo había visto una vez. Todo estaba muy confuso, pero había algo claro. Tenía que volver a verle.

Fin del capítulo 1.


	2. ya falta menos

Hola de nuevo, aquí os traigo el capítulo 2¿Por qué poner 2 seguidos?, pues porque me he ido de viaje y no me gusta hacer esperar. Digamos que me registré el domingo y cómo no puedo poner cosas hasta 3 días después de registrarme...pongo 2 seguidos, dejémoslo ahí.

CAPÍTULO 2: YA FALTA MENOS

El sol empezaba a entrar por la ventana de Roxas y este se puso la mano sobre sus entreabiertos ojos azules:

-Nnnn...¿Ya es de día?...vaya, me dejé las cortinas abiertas y la luz me ha despertado...En fin, desayuno y me voy al lugar de siempre...

Roxas se puso los pantalones y una camiseta blanca con un dibujo de un diablo:

-Vaya...-pensó-. Toda mi ropa que mola está en la lavadora...le diré a mi madre que no me compre más camisetas de estas...

El rubio bajó a desayunar:

-Mamá¿Has visto mi camiseta negra?

-Está en la lavadora, cariño.

-Vale- Roxas abrió la nevera y sacó leche. Se dirigió a su sitio y su madre le sirvió tostadas-.

-¿Con mermelada o mantequilla?

-Mermelada, gracias.

Su padre, que estaba leyendo el periódico como de costumbre, se estaba zampando una rosquilla mientras decía:

-Rofaz..-tragó-. Roxas, en el periódico dicen que el encapuchado ha sido visto más veces, sobretodo por esta zona¿quieres echarle un vistazo al periódico?

A Roxas se le salían los ojos de órbita y le quitó el periódico a su padre de las manos. Su padre se quedo con una cara ideal para hacerle una foto y Roxas exclamó:

-Vaya...no se le ve la cara...

Todos le miraron algo confundidos.

Un rato después Roxas cogió un poco de dinero y se levanto:

-Roxas, ten cuidado, no olvides que si pasa algo llames a mamá¡y te quiero ver aquí antes de las nueve¿me oyes?

-Sí mamá-dijo con voz de estar harto de oír siempre lo mismo.

Roxas salió de la cocina y se escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal:

-Cada vez los adolescentes respetan menos a los mayores-dijo su padre, cogiendo una nueva rosquilla y recogiendo el periódico.

Roxas entró al lugar de siempre:

-Hombre, hola bello durmiente- le dijo Hayner desde el lugar donde solía sentarse- ¿descansaste bien?

-Ah...sí-Roxas no pudo evitar pensar en Axel, necesitaba verle. Se sentó al lado de Olette y se dispuso a preguntarle algo-. ¿Dónde habéis metido a Pence?

-Está comprando polos para todos, llevábamos cerca de media hora esperándote¿Por qué te has retrasado tanto?

-Eso, tío...últimamente estás muy raro...como en otro sitio...

Roxas entonces no los estaba escuchando, había vuelto a las nubes, pensando en él y Axel...Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba Pence delante suya haciéndole burlas.

-¡AHHHHH!-chilló el rubio-, me has asustado, y mucho.

-Es que hemos probado de todo y seguías envuelto en tu mundo. Toma tu helado.

-Aw...Gra...Gracias...-Roxas cogió el helado y se levantó. Se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando de repente sintió que todo se volvió extraño. Miró a sus amigos, inmóviles. Roxas se asustó bastante y apareció alguien a través de un portal. El rubio se hizo sus ilusiones, pero desgraciadamente para él no era Axel. Era una chica rubita, no muy alta y que llevaba un vestido blanco. Tenía unos ojos grandes azules y estaba sonriendo:

-Hola, Roxas-dijo mirándole con una carita muy dulce.

-¿Y tú quien eres?

-Ohh-La chica se sonrojó y miró hacia el suelo. Luego levantó la vista hacia los ojos del chico-. Me llamo Naminé.

-Ah..Hola, Naminé-el chico miro hacia un lado y re rascó la cabeza. Entonces miro a la chica y le dijo algo inconscientemente- ¿conoces a Axel?- Roxas se tapó la boca. No sabía por qué había dicho eso, pero se sorprendió de la respuesta de la chica:

-Claro que conozco a Axel- Naminé parecía algo confundida- ¿Es que...te acuerdas de él?

-¿Eh?-Roxas se quedó mirándola un segundo y se le acercó mucho-¿Qué sabes de mí y Axel?¡Cuéntamelo todo, por favor!

Naminé dudó un segundo. Parecía algo tristona:

-Tú...¿aún le quieres, verdad? Aunque lo hayas olvidado todo era tan fuerte lo que sentíais que...-la chica comenzó a desvanecerse.

-Eh...¡ESPERA¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON QUE **AÚN **LE QUIERO¡POR FAVOR, NO TE VAYAS¡NAMINÉ!-Roxas miró a sus amigos que le miraban con caras extrañas. ¿Cuánto llevarían escuchando?

-Roxas¿con quien hablabas?-le pregunto extrañado el otro rubio.

Roxas seguía confundido y no contestó, simplemente se fue a su sitio. Roxas empezó a hacerse preguntas como el si era verdad que Axel y él se conocían, le parecía todo tan extraño...

A las 3 de la tarde aproximadamente, todos salieron a comer fuera. Se fueron a un bar que había en la plazoleta del tranvía, donde servían comida que no estaba del todo mal a un precio que se pudieran permitir. Se sentaron en una mesa de cuatro y Hayner rompió el hielo:

-¡Hoy estáis todos muy raros! Ya me podéis estar explicando que demonios os ocurre- Se volvió y se arregló un poco el pelo. Al darse la vuelta tenía una cara de hacerse el interesante. Puso un codo sobre la mesa y apoyo su barbilla en la mano. Miró a Olette- dime que te sucede, aquí está tito Hayner para resolver tus problemas y ayudarte.

Olette puso una cara muy extraña y empezó a reírse. Luego prosiguió:

-Bueno...Mi madre me ha castigado sin paga 4 semanas...solo me quedan 500 platines... No creo que en lo que queda de verano pueda salir mucho con vosotros- Olette soltó una légrima y se la secó rápidamente con su mano derecha.

-Vamos- le dijo Hayner-, por el dinero no te preocupes, que entre Roxas, Pence y yo nos las arreglamos para pagarnos las cosas de los cuatro, para algo somos auténticos hombres-hizo la pose de Hércules cuando saca musculitos y arrastró a Pence y Roxas a su lado-Sí...¡Auténticos hombres!

Olette se animó un poco:

-Bueno, Pence¿y a ti que te pasa?-le preguntó la chica.

-Es lo peor que podía pasar...¡¡¡¡MIS PADRES ME HAN PUESTO A DIETA!!!!

-Ah...¿por eso te has zampado hoy 3 polos y 4 magdalenas con chocolate?-le dijo Hayner.

Todos se rieron menos Roxas, que no había dicho esta boca es mía en todo el rato, lo suyo era obsesión.

-Dinos ahora que te inquieta a ti, Roxas-se hizo el silencio, Roxas parecía que solo mirase para arriba a todas horas del día. Seguía imaginándose que vuelve a ver a Axel, esta vez se abrazaban y Axel le daba un apasionado beso. Imaginaba esa escena una y otra vez, sin descanso. Los demás estaban muy extrañados.-¿Roxas?

-Necesito dar una vuelta- solo dijo eso y se fue, dejando a sus amigos atrás, mirándole con caras de estar muy extrañados.

Roxas penetró en el bosque y se tumbó a la sombra de los árboles. Cerró los ojos y siguió su fantasía con Axel, esta vez sin que nadie le interrumpiese.

El rubio se sobresaltó de repente, se había quedado dormido y era de noche. Sacó el reloj que le regalaron en su cumpeaños y vio que eran las 10 de la noche. Sólo pudo decir:

-Mierda...

Roxas salió corriendo hacia su casa, pensando lo preocupados que estarían todos y la bronca que le caería.

Al llegar a su casa fue enviado directamente a su habitación, castigado. Se quedó sentado en la cama, inmóvil, recapacitando sobre lo que le había sucedido.

Entonces volvió a aparecer, un portal apareció en su cuarto y Axel volvió a salir de él:

-¡Axel!-Roxas se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Axel se quedó un poco extrañado, pero acto seguido lo abrazó también:

-Vente conmigo Roxas, todo lo que hay esta ciudad...quiero decir, nada de esto es real.

-¿Qu..qué quieres decir?

-Todo esto es falso, tus padres no son tus padres, tus amigos tampoco. Tu sitio está con nosotros: con la organización y conmigo.

Roxas estaba todavía reflexionando sobre todo lo que le había dicho Axel cuando este se apartó y volvía a aparecer un portal.

-Adiós, Roxas. Te dejo tiempo para pensar, pero vuelve con nosotros-Axel besó los labios del rubio y se fue.

-Es...espera Axel-ya era tarde, se había ido-. Me...me ha besado...no me lo puedo creer-se tiró encima de la cama y abrazó su cojín-¡KYAAAAAA AXEL ME HA BESADO!- en esos momentos parecía una niñita tonta a la que acababan de comprarle la casita de muñecas que tanto tiempo le estuvo pidiendo a sus padres. Era feliz, y no se preocupó por pensar en lo que le dijo Axel de que nada de lo que le rodeaba era real, todo le importaba un bledo, Axel le había besado y lo demás...que le den morcillas.

Roxas se metió en su cama y se arropo; y pensando en el maravilloso día que había sido aunque hubiera llegado tarde a casa, se durmió

Fin del capítulo 2

Weeeee, ya está acabado el capítulo 2. Es algo más largo que el uno, y aún más tierno. Pronto pondré el 3. Espero que os haya gustado y comentad.


	3. changes

**Bueno, a los que me enviaron reviews, se los agradezco y me alegro de que les haya gustado . Yuna Malfoy, me alegro de que te gustase el fic y que te hiciese reir lo de la dieta de Pence. ****InmortalShadowAngel, me siento orgullosa de que te gustasen las escenas de Roxas y su madre, la verdad es que las madres son así XD. Lo de Axel...bueno...tienes razón XD, pero es algo que tenía pensado para este capítulo.**

Bueno, ahora que estoy despejada de la excursión os dejo con el nuevo capítulo, ... ya no todo será color de rosa.

CAPÍTULO 3: CHANGES 

Un día más, Roxas se levantaba de su cama y miraba por la ventana, una vez más pensando en Axel. Al poco rato se puso las zapatillas y bajó al salón. Debía de ser muy temprano porque aún era de noche, pero no podía dormir más. Se sentó en el seofá y cogió el periódico de su padre.

Pasaron varias horas y nada se escuchaba, tampoco amanecía. Roxas se extrañó mucho y miró el reloj. El reloj permanecía inmóvil marcando las doce y media. El rubio pensó que debía haberse detenido porque se le gastaron las pilas. Fue al reloj de la cocina y también estaba detenido en esa misma hora:

-¿Pero qué...?-Roxas subió corriendo a la habitación de sus padres, y estaban allí, inmóviles, sin hacer ni un mínimo moviemiento, ni respiraban-. ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO?

Roxas, sin saber bien que hacer, salió de su casa y vió que todos los jóvenes que a esa hora estaban en las calles permanecían quietos. Al parecer, el tiempo se había detenido, otra vez. El rubio estaba bastante enfadado y pensó en lo que la noche anterior le dijo Axel. ¿Y si tenía razón, y nada era verdadero?, Claro que tenía razón, Axel jamás le mentiría...¿no?. Bueno, siempre tenía la opción de irse con Axel...sólo tendría que esperar en su habitación...Sí...así sería feliz, para siempre, junto a Axel.

Roxas entonces fue a su casa y permaneció en su habitación, esperando.

Al poco rato notó que alguien había llegado, y estaba seguro de que era su querido Axel, pero...

-¿Eh...?...-Roxas vio a un hombre que estaba cubierto por un montón de cintas rojas, por así decirlo, y dejaba ver un ojo y la boca en su cara.-¿Quién eres tú y qué haces en mi habitación?

-Mi nombre no importa, pero tú, Roxas, te vienes conmigo-el hombre agarró a Roxas por la muñeca y lo arrastró a un portal que acababa de aparecer tras él.

-¡Suéltame!, ¿a dónde me llevas?- Roxas estaba muy sorprendido y a la vez asustado.

-Nada cambiará si lo sabes o no, al fin y al cabo, eres sólo una marioneta, pronto desaparecerás. Los incorpóreos no tenéis derecho a saber, ni siquiera a ser.

-Que desaparece...¿QUÉ?- entonces entraron por el portal. Durante un instante todo estaba oscuro y veían todo pasar a gran velocidad, sin apenas distinguir por dónde estaban pasando, y al momento, se encontraban en una habitación que estaba en completa penumbra, todo se veía azul y había un ordenador delante suya-¿dónde...estamos?

El otro hombre desapareció por el portal y Roxas se quedó allí solitario. Tras un rato, el rubio salió a investigar la zona, y estaba bastante enfadado y apenado.

Abrió una puerta y llegó a una habitación vacía, donde aparecieron unos sujetos blancos que no paraban de moverse de manera extraña. Esos seres empezaron a atacar a Roxas, que tan solo tenía su struggle. Roxas empezó a darles con su insignificante arma, cuando de repente algo apareció como por arte de magia en sus manos: una especia de llave gigante.

-¿Qué...qué es eso?-Roxas sin pararse a pensar adoptó la posición de batalla y empezó a atacar a los individuos blancos. Tras un rato había acabado con todos y cayó al suelo de culo, agotado- ¿Qué ha pasado?

El chico sin pensarlo volvió a la habitación de ordenador y empezó a pensar...Pasaba el tiempo y Roxas salió a otro lugar y llegó a una especie de biblioteca, donde volvió a encontrarse con los sujetos blancos que se movían de manera extraña, y en sus manos, volvió a aparecer la misteriosa llave gigante.

Tras pasar por algunos lugares, Roxas llegó a una habitación completamente blanca y se sentó en una silla. Miró hacía delante y se encontró con Naminé, que estaba dibujando algo. Parecía no notar la presencia de rubio. Roxas se le acercó y a medio camino la chica le dijo:

-Roxas, siéntate, y hablemos.

Algo confundido, el chico obedeció.

-Roxas- la chica dejó de dibujar y le miró-, tú no puedes...

-¿Qué es un incorpóreo?- le cortó el rubio, algo enfadado.

Naminé lo miró algo sorprendida y le dijo:

-Mira, Roxas, un incorpóreo es...

El hombre de antes entró en la sala y se llevó a Naminé consigo:

-Ya te he dicho que no necesitas saber nada.

Ante las manos de Roxas apareció la llave espada, y el rubio se acercó ferozmente al otro sujeto:

-¡Voy a hacerte papilla, mal nacido!

Entonces un encapuchado con una espacie de espada roja se interpuso entre él y el otro individuo que aún sujetaba a Naminé. El encapuchado tiró a Roxas al suelo y cayó desmayado.

Roxas se levantó, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí. ¿Dónde estaría Axel en esos momentos?, El rubio miró el reloj y vio que apuntaba las 5 de la madrugada, y que estaba en marcha. Loco de contento se dirigió a la salida y atravesó el bosque en un momento, corriendo rápidamente hacia su casa.

Al llegar, se tumbó en su cama y se puso algo de música intentando dormirse, pero con todo lo que le había pasado no podía conciliar el sueño.

Después de un rato vio que sí había podido dormirse y eran ya las doce de la mañana. Había dormido y mucho, y se sentía bastante mejor más despejado.

Bajó a desayunar y vio a su madre que le decía:

-Roxas, hoy no sales, que ayer te pasaste tres pueblos, ¡estábamos muy preocupados ya apareces tan tranquilo!...

-Lo siento...me quedé dormido

-¡Esa no es excusa!

-Cariño- de nuevo con el periódico y esta vez tomando café con leche y magdalenas-, está en la edad, quizás es una muestra de que los jóvenes de su edad necesitan más libertad...deberíamos dejarle que volviese a las doce...

-¡Anda que das mucho ejemplo!, ¡mi niño debe comer en casa a su hora!- Roxas no decía ni una palabra y tranquilo con los ojos cerrados tomaba cereales.

-El chico tiene ya dieciséis años...

-...-la madre de Roxas se lo pensaba- es que a mi con dieciséis años me decían que a las ocho en mi casa...

-Los tiempos cambian, mujer...

Hubo una pausa mientras la madre de Roxas de lo pensaba.

-Mira Roxas, a partir de ahora, si quieres ven a las once, pero si la cena está fría nom protestes, ¿eh?

Roxas estaba sorprendido de la chorrada que había dicho su padre y cómo le había dado la vuelta su madre, pero por librarse del castigo dijo:

-Esto...gracias...mamá...papá- se levantó y se fue al lugar de siempre.

-Ya se está haciendo mayor...aix...

-Era algo que no podíamos evitar.

Nuestro protagonista se dirigió al lugar de siempre y todos se le quedaron mirando. Roxas se detuvo y les devolvió la mirada. Luego cerró los ojos y se fue caminando a su sitio.

-¿Dónde te fuiste ayer, tío? Nos tenías muy preocupados...-le dijo Hayner.

-Eh...Bueno...

-Fuimos a tu casa y nos dijeron que no estabas, creíamos que te había pasado algo...

-Lo siento, Olette...-dijo el rubio-. No fue mi intención...Yo...fue algo muy tonto...me quedé dormido en el bosque...

-Pero tienes que contarnos que te pasa, porque últimamente no eres tú mismo, Roxas...-dijo la chica algo apenada-. Estamos muy preocupados todos por ti.

-Bueno...será la edad...estoy en una edad muy tonta...

-Pero no digas tonterías, hombre- dijo Pence, cogiendo un croissant con una pinta deliciosa- estamos entre amigos, dinos de una vez qué te sucede.

Olette le confiscó el croissant y le dio una manzana.

-No es nada...

-Bueno, no te forzamos, cuando te sientas seguro de que puedes contárnoslo, cuenta con nosotros, Roxas-le dijo la chica sonriendo y guardando el croissant.

-Muchas gracias.

A las tres, Roxas fue a su casa a comer. Hoy tocaba ensalada.

-Mamá, ¿me pasas la sal?

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Mamá...?

Otra vez se detuvo el tiempo. Roxas empezó a enfadarse de nuevo y el hombre que antes le había molestado apareció ante él.

Fin del capítulo 3.

¿A que lo corto en le mejor momento XD? Pues creo que a esto le queda solo un capítulo más. No sé si podré ponerlo hoy, pero si hoy no puedo no podré hasta el viernes de la semana que viene como muy pronto, ya que solo tengo internet viernes, sábado y domingo. Espero que no tengáis que esperar mucho, pero es que mañana tengo examen.


	4. Todo llega a su fin

**Bueno, antes que nada dar las gracias a ****Mikael Mudou, a kazumi black** **y a Ileyse Vyntra** **los comentarios. Pienso acabarlo todo aquí. Espero que os guste y siento la tardanza, hay gente que no tiene internet todos los días.** CAPÍTULO 4: TODO LLEGA A SU FIN 

Roxas, harto ya de todo lo que le estaba pasando se dispuso a atacar a aquel hombre cuando, para su sorpresa, no podía moverse. Aquel encapuchado de antes lo agarraba con tal fuerza que no podía soltarse.

-Roxas- dijo el hombre de las 'vendas'-. Ahora debes acompañarme para devolverle sus recuerdos a Sora. Tú, para bien o mal, dejarás de existir, pero es el de pelo castaño el que me interesa ahora. Vendrás con nosotros a las buenas o a las malas, y todo irá a mejor para este mundo.

-¿Qu...qué? ¡De eso nada! ¡Yo no me iré contigo nunca!

-Eso no es algo que puedas decidir por ti mismo, no tienes derecho, incorpóreo.

-¡Deja de decirme cosas que no entiendo! ¡Déjame clara la situación y por qué me tienes que llevar con Sora! ¡Estoy realmente harto de todo esto! Yo solo quiero estar...con él...

-Como he dicho antes...no tienes derecho a elegir. Tampoco a saber, nada cambiaría si o supieses.

Roxas entonces sintió que el encapuchado le tapaba la boca para que no hablase y lo arrastraba a un portal. El chico soltó unas lágrimas: "Axel...socorro...te necesito...quieren llevarme a no sé dónde...no podré volver a verte...voy a desaparecer...lo siento...".

Roxas rompió a llorar. Sobre los guantes del encapuchado caían lágrimas a modo de catarata, y Roxas tenía la cara y los ojos completamente colorados y cerrados con fuerza.

Algo sucedió. El encapuchado había soltado a Roxas pero este no había caído al suelo. Alguien le estaba sosteniendo. Abrió los ojos para ver de quien se trataba. Era él, ¡Axel había venido a salvarle!...Pero...¿qué pasaría ahora? ¿podría acabar Axel con esos tipos tan poderosos?

-Roxas-le dedicó una mirada tierna y lo sentó en el suelo suavemente, seguido este acto de un beso en la frente-, quédate aquí. Creo que debí haberte llevado conmigo desde el principio...Ahora todo se ha complicado mucho. Bueno...quería dejarte tiempo para pensar, para que tu preciosa cabecita no tuviera que asimilarlo todo de golpe...pero parece que hay gente que también te quiere...¡No te muevas de aquí, pronto acabaré con estos pringaos y te llevaré conmigo!

Axel se acercó al encapuchado con un potente golpe, que el otro esquivó con facilidad. El pelirrojo entonces sacó sus armas y las hizo girar. Fuego en bastante cantidad rodeaba cada una de sus armas, que él lanzó con impresionante agresividad sobre su enemigo. Éste último las paró con un leve movimiento de su espada.

-Mierda...voy a tener que dar más de mí...

-No te cortes.

-Ahora verás.

Axel llenó todo en cuanto pudo de un fuego color rojizo amarillento y se puso en el centro de todo. Levantando sus armas profirió un grito de poder y empezó a atacar a velocidad de vértigo al encapuchado, al que asestó tres o cuartos golpes serios. El encapuchado cayó de rodillas y clavó su espada en el suelo quemado, jadeando.

-Ahora ves lo que soy capaz de hacer, sería mejor que te retirases, ¿lo captas?

-De eso nada.

-¿Eh...?

La oscuridad se sumió en el escenario. El encapuchado empezó a atraer energía oscura hacia sí y adquirió un gran potencial en apenas tiempo. Axel no daba crédito a lo que le decían sus ojos.

El encapuchado desapareció entre las sombras y no se veía nada, ni Roxas ni el otro hombre. El pelirrojo, algo extrañado, se puso muy alerta, y el encapuchado le asestó un fuerte golpe en la espalda. Axel cayó al suelo.

-Mierda...duele-se puso en pie y continuó alerta.

Axel miraba continuamente de un lado a otro, y minutos más tarde, aprovechando que bajó la guardia, el encapuchado le asestó un golpe muy potente en el estómago que lo tiró al suelo de espaldas y soltó sus armas.

-Aun te queda sufrir un poco más- le dijo mientras se iba de nuevo a la oscuridad.

-Ugh...

Axel no podía ya ni moverse. Cerró los ojos y se preparó para lo peor. Entonces una luz iluminó su turbia mente. Un chico rubio con ojos azules que le sonreía y le tendía la mano. Era él, Roxas, su rubito preferido, que le sonreía y le decía que se levantase. Axel abrió los ojos de repente y gracias a la visión que había tenido se puso en pie, esta vez con más confianza en sí mismo que nunca.

Al cabo de unos segundos el tercer y definitivo golpe de su enemigo llegaba, que se dirigía bajando en picado desde arriba. Axel, con todos sus sentidos puestos en lo que pasaba, identificó su presencia y se apartó justo a tiempo. Le agarró del brazo y cogió una de sus armas rodeada de un intenso fuego y se la lanzó en la barriga a su oponente. Este salió despedido hacia atrás y Axel se le apareció por detrás y le lanzó por la espalda su segunda arma.

El encapuchado quedó fuera de combate y desparecieron las sombras. Axel entonces vio que Roxas lo miraba con cara de medio preocupación y alegría. Se lanzó a sus brazos y empezó a llorar. Axel empezaba a notar cómo había forzado su cuerpo y se dejó caer en los brazos de Roxas.

-Aw...No puedo ni mantenerme en pie...

-Axel...-lo abrazó con más fuerza-. Viniste a salvarme...

-Claro, no podría vivir sin ti.

-Bueno, bueno-dijo el hombre de las vendas-. Esto es enternecedor, pero no puedo consentirte que te vayas con él, intenta comprenderlo, Roxas.

-¡Ya vale! ¡Yo me voy con Axel ahora mismo y ahí te quedas!

-Eso lo veremos...

El encapuchado que parecía que había quedado fuera de combate se levantó una vez más, sorprendentemente, y se acercó a Roxas:

-¿Es que no te cansas nunca?-Roxas dejó a Axel en el suelo suavemente-. ¡Se acabó!, ¡Lucharé yo mismo, y nunca te perdonaré como has dejado a Axel!-La llave apareció en sus manos y el chico se acercó ferozmente a su oponente.

De repente se paró en seco...era extraño, pero se le había venido una imagen a la mente de él luchando contra esa misma persona, y...perdiendo. En su estado, Roxas recibió un golpe y volvió al combate. Agarro la llave con fuerza y comenzó a pelear con el encapuchado. Una pelea realmente impresionante. Roxas y el otro se movían bastante rápido y chocaban sus armas. Iban tan empatados que Roxas empezó a dudar en si podía o no ganarle.

Fuese por una cosa u otra, una segunda llave apareció en las manos de Roxas. El chico se quedó un poco extrañado, pero sin tiempo para pensarlo siguió peleando, esta vez mucho más veloz y preciso.

Roxas lo venció al fin y se tiró de culo al suelo completamente agotado:

-Espero que esta vez le hayamos vencido de verdad...vaya tío...

-Je...Lo conseguiste Roxas

El hombre de las vendas aprovechando el mal estado de ambos chicos cogió a Roxas por el brazo y lo atrajo hacia un portal.

-Ro...¡ROXAS!

-¡AXEL!

-Esta vez por fin te podré llevar con Sora, es tu destino, acéptalo de una vez.

Ahora si la habían hecho buena...todo estaba perdido...mejor sería rendirse. En las grandes batallas siempre tiene que haber un ganador y un perdedor. Y parece ser que una sola batalla no decide la guerra, o eso dicen. Pero esta guerra la había ganado ese tal Sora...un chico con suerte...o no:

-Roxas- un chico rubio con un extraño instrumento agarró a Roxas por el otro brazó y se lo arrebató al otro hombre-. ¿Ey, estáis bien?

-Demyx, has llegado justo a tiempo.

-Ya veo, estáis para el arrastre.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy un miembro de aquella organización de la que seguro que te habrá hablado Axel ¿no?. Me llamo Demyx.

-Pues...gracias...Demyx.

-No hay de qué, vayámonos ya de aquí, por fin te hemos encontrado.

-No os dejaré que os vayái...

-Anda, sé bueno y déjanos marcharnos que no me gusta pelear-le cortó Demyx.

-Que te lo has creído.

-Muy bien-agarró su sitar- ¡Baila agua, baila!

Roxas y Axel se apartaron de su compañero y se pusieron a hablar en una esquina de sus planes del futuro mientras el otro peleaba.

Al rato Demyx se acercó un pelín mosqueado:

-Larguémonos...este tipo va a darnos muchos problemas.

-Demyx, te debo una-le dijo Axel.

-Bueno, siempre quise ir a vuestra boda, y si ya no estabais para celebrarla...

-Jeje...bueno, vámonos ya que Xemnas debe estar algo impaciente.

-Bueno, Roxas, tu vida va a cambiar bastante, pero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo y con Axel de momento siempre que quieras.

-Gracias.

Los chicos se fueron dándole consejos a Roxas sobre como tratar a 'ciertos miembros de la organización XIII'.

Axel y Roxas iban cogidos de la mano, ahora podrían esta juntos...para siempre.

Fin del capítulo 4, y ya de la historia.

**Waaaaaa lo acabé. Este capítulo tiene más combates que otra cosa, pero en fin XD, lo que cuenta es que el akuroku ha acabado con éxito .**

**¿Qué pasará con Sora? Pues no sé...por mi que se quede donde está para siempre xD, durmiendo eternamente. **

**Quizás la historia del kingdom hearts cambie un poco , pero está mejor así que con bicho berreante con llave-espada(sorry por las/los fans de Sora).**

**En fin, creo que al final me he pasado con tantas peleas XD, pero bueno.**

**Adios.**


End file.
